1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to user interfaces and, more specifically, to a one-dimensional representation of a two-dimensional data structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a two-dimensional data structure is a hierarchical folder structure, where each folder includes one or more files and/or one or more nested folders. One problem often encountered when navigating such two-dimensional data structures involves the necessity to repeatedly enter into and exit out of each folder to view the contents of multiple folders included in the two-dimensional data structure.
For example, consider a two-dimensional data structure that includes three folders, where each folder includes ten files. To view all thirty total files included in the two-dimensional data structure, the user is first required to select the first folder to view the ten files included in the first folder. To access the files included in the second folder, the user is required to exit the first folder—typically by selecting a “back” button or a “folder-up” button that is included in typical file browsers. Once the user has exited the first folder, the user is then able to select the second folder to view the ten files that are included in the second folder. Again, the user is required to select the back button or folder-up button to return to the folder-level view in order to access the third folder. Finally, the user may select the third folder to view the ten files included in the third folder. As described, to view each and every file included in the one or more folders of the two-dimensional data structure, the user is required to continually navigate enter into and exit out of the folders, which is tedious and time consuming.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a user interface that overcomes the limitations associated with typical two-dimensional data structures.